Talk:Chris Griffin
Quit Route? Was it ever stated that he quit being a paperboy? I figured after SuperStore USA was brought down, he went back to being a paperboy... He was a paperboy in The Tan Aquatic, right?--Jack's Posse Fic 18:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You are correct. --Buckimion 18:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Did he go back after Stewie presumably left it after his manipulation in the Brillian relationship (ironic name wouldn't you say?)?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Not yet if ever...he was still working the Quahog Mini-Mart as of The Man With Two Brians. --Buckimion 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible that Chris's blond hair is just dyed? As stated by the trivia, Chris is the only Griffin to have blond hair. Does this mean his hair is dyed? It is canonically impossible that he might be adopted because in one of the episodes. It shows Louis holding a BIG infant Chris. What's your thoughts? No. In pictures of him as a toddler, he is blonde. And it is possible for him to be the only blonde, as he could have gotten that from grandparents. :Either he got his hair from his grandparents or in Pilot Pitch Lois' hair was shown to be blond so Chris could of got his hair color from Lois and Lois could of dyed her hair red before the actual series premiered. :YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 23:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Any of that is just speculation and not permitted here. --Buckimion (talk) 23:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Oldest I thought Chris was the oldest because in that episode where God sends the ten plagues on the Griffin family, Chris was the one dying. Primarch11 19:44, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Nope. Chris was clearly established as the middle child from the beginning. The plagues went after the oldest male child. God figured getting periods every month was enough for the women. --Buckimion (talk) 21:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Iv'e been watching the first few episodes of the show and chris is shown having a pierced ear, Is this worth mentioning in appearance? Because he stops wearing the ring. Which also begs the question, does he actually have a pierced ear? In one of the 4th season DVD commentaries, it was explained that they dropped the earring because he was supposed to have only one but the Korean animators kept "flipping" the drawings, making it appear that he had earrings in BOTH ears, which was not the case. Any correct exploration of this will require sitting through until the correct commentary is found and following the phrasing as explained, something that no one wants to be bothered with right now for a subject now considered forgettable. --Buckimion (talk) 10:36, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hes only 14 wtf? Damn i was thinking Chris is 17 or 16 at least! When i was 14 i was a little childish boy! I would still believe hes 16 but 13 in the first seasons i mean like wtf?! Abmwm330 (talk) 22:46, October 27, 2016 (UTC) That's the way it goes. Stewie has remained one since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang". --Buckimion (talk) 04:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) For a while when I first watching Family Guy, I actually thought Chris was the oldest sibling and Meg was the middle one, which would've made sense as to why she was always crapped on, but I digress. The issue is that animated characters both tend to look older than they actually are and usually stay that age or around that for the entire duration. Still weird how Meg went from 15 to 18 and Stewie has never aged beyond two. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:38 p.m. October 27th, 2016 (Pacific) Absences How come "Love Blactually" and "Three Kings" are listed before "I Take Thee Quagmire" in the episodes where he doesn't appear? ITTQ aired in 2006, before the other two. I recall there being a deleted cutaway on DVD where he appeared, but I don't think it was used in initial airings, so it doesn't count. Furthermore, he appears in subsequent airings of "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", yet it's still listed in his absences. HomerJayGriffin (talk) 22:41, July 11, 2017 (UTC) "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" will be corrected. Nitpicking over order is petty though. --Buckimion (talk) 22:44, July 11, 2017 (UTC)